


How They Were

by HopefulHeir



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Reaper76 - Freeform, Reaper76 Week, Reaper76 Week Day 1: How We Were, r76 week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulHeir/pseuds/HopefulHeir
Summary: Cue all the love to leave my heart,It's time for me tofall apart





	

Times like these made it difficult for Reaper to keep himself grounded. There were days where memories of a different life - a different person - flooded his mind and refused to give way. He cursed the part of him that clung to Gabriel Reyes’ memories, to his life.

To things he cared about.

Reaper huffed and glanced over at the clock, the only thing in the room offering a sound. It was getting late. He would be hearing from Sombra or Widowmaker very soon with an update on their mission. He hated himself for it, but really, Reaper wished he'd gone with them. Work would have been much better than sitting around and letting the memories and thoughts fester into something much worse. But Sombra had insisted that someone needed to stay behind and guard some “sensitive information” she'd left in her room.

He had his doubts about the legitimacy of the statement, but his lack of knowledge in her particular area of expertise had kept him from arguing. So he’d stayed behind, though he made sure to voice his complaints.

It reminded him of a time Reyes had voiced his complaints to someone important to him. Complaints about staying behind while that important person ran off on an important mission, where he would receive several scars that could have been prevented--

Reaper hissed at his own reflection, recoiling from the clock whose glass revealed the perfectly corporeal form of his face to him. Of course, out of all of the days his body could actually stay together, it would be today. Of fucking course it would.

The phone rang. It broke Reaper’s train of thought, and he silently thanked the first few gods he could think of before answering it.

“El Segadorrrr!” The voice on the other line said cheerfully. “How has your evening been?”

Reaper huffed. “Sombra,” he growled, “how many times must I tell you that I hate every nickname you have ever given me?”

The girl on the other end laughed, and Reaper swore he could hear her roll her eyes. “Relájate, it's all in good fun.” There was a voice in the background, a low mumble quickly drowned out by Sombra groaning. “Apparently I don't have time for fun.”

“You don't,” Reaper confirmed, “you're on a mission. That's how this works.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sombra huffed, likely pouting on the other end. “You never answered me, though. You making it okay there all by yourself?”

Reaper sighed. “There's no need for idle chitchat, Sombra. Just tell me how the mission is going and let me go back to enjoying the peace and quiet for once.”

“That bad, huh?” The voice in the background spoke again, and Sombra shushed its owner. “I know, I know, I'm getting to that!”

Reaper frowned. “Getting to what?”

Sombra sighed dramatically. “Arruinaste la sorpresa,” she whined. “But fine, fine. Gabi-”

“Don't call me that,” Reaper cut in.

“ _Gabi_ ,” she continued, as if he hadn't spoken, “you have full permission to go into my room. There's a present for you there.”

Reaper paused. “...What?”

“A present!” Sombra repeated. “Go, go look!”

“If this is another of your pranks,” Reaper growled, cursing himself mentally for going along with Sombra’s antics as he stood from his seat. He headed for the door marked childishly with yellow tape that had “KEEP OUT” written on it in bold letters. As he approached, there was a clicking sound, and the door began to ease open on its own. No doubt Sombra’s doing from wherever she was currently.

There was a dull blue light coming from her computer monitor, illuminating the whole room. Assuming that was a hint for his “surprise,” Reaper rounded the corner of her desk to see the screen.

Before he could ask Sombra what he was looking for, the room suddenly lit up as several holographic images appeared around the room. Reaper froze as they did, locking eyes with all-too familiar ones, frozen in a time where things were better and life was worth living.

There was a clatter and cracking sound as the phone hit the floor, but Reaper didn't notice it.

He was too busy staring at Gabriel Reyes on his wedding day.

“Happy anniversary, chulo,” Sombra said, her voice coming through a speaker on the desk. “I know you haven't celebrated in a while.”

Reaper placed a hand on the desk to steady himself, staring at the computer screen to keep his gaze off of the pictures. The screen showed a file titled “Soldier: 76” and included several images of Jack as Reaper had last seen him - older, whire-haired, wearing a mask and visor to conceal his face. In the corner of the screen was what appeared to be a map of Mexico.

“Where… did you find these?” Reaper asked, the intimidation he was going for giving way under the breathless way he spoke.

There was a light giggle on the other end. “I have my ways,” she said cheerfully. “Don't worry. Now, if you'll look, I have his location marked on that map in the corner. Whether you take your shotguns or the bouquet of flowers waiting outside the door is up to you.”

Reaper's eyes drifted from the map back up to the holographic images around the room. “And just what makes you think I'd be interested in this?”

There was a short silence before a different voice came through the speaker. “Because you still have your ring, chérie.”

Reaper instinctively covered his left hand with his right, as if to hide the ring from someone who couldn't see it. “I-”

“If you do not go and see him, then I shall pay him a visit myself.”

Reaper frowned. “We've discussed this,” he hissed, “Morrison is _mine_.”

“Then I suppose you had better get moving. And don't forget the flowers.” There was a bit of static, and then silence. Once again, Reaper was left alone with his thoughts and Gabriel Reyes’ memories.

What was Sombra plotting by giving him this information? Was this her way of telling him to hurry up and finish Morrison off once and for all? If that were the case, then why would she give him these images? Why wouldn't she show him the _wrongs_ Strike Commander Morrison had committed, of the destruction of Overwatch’s Swiss headquarters? Surely if she had this information, she had that as well.

Why would she motivate him with Jack’s charming smile covered in cake frosting?

With another huff as he snapped back to reality, Reaper turned and left the room. He recognized that place on the map without even enlarging it. Jack Morrison was - and likely still is - in Dorado. And he was going to meet the Reaper once and for all.

Unless Reyes took pause at the sight of flowers by the door, as Sombra had promised. Flowers that matched the ones in the wedding pictures. Flowers that Jack would have loved. Flowers Gabriel used to buy for Jack and bring him at work to watch him blush in front of everyone.

Reaper was halfway to Mexico before his mind fully registered that he'd taken the flowers with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not what was meant by the prompt, and it's definitely not going up on the right day, but.... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> If you like my work, [please consider buying me a Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/hopefulheir)!


End file.
